


Rumor

by Ningie



Series: Duet [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Revenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningie/pseuds/Ningie
Summary: Di balik pasangan yang bahagia ada mantan yang selalu menunggu untuk mendengar kata putus dan mencari cara untuk merajut kembali jalinan cinta yang sebelumnya terputus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky & Natasha teman sejak kecil.  
> Steve & Clint pacaran kurang lebih enam bulan, sementara Bucky & Natasha 2 tahun  
> >Bucky, Natasha, Clint: 26 tahun  
> >Steve: 25 tahun

Lensa senada langit biru itu menatap ke arah jam Sembilan dari tempatnya berpijak, sepintas rasa iri hati menyelimuti benaknya saat melihat sosok berambut _blonde_  itu sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

“Masih memikirkan Barton?”

Steve seketika tersentak saat suara itu membawanya kembali pada realita jika saat ini ia sedang berdua dengan kekasih barunya. Otomatis pandangan mata yang sebelumnya mengarah pada dua insan yang sedang bercengkrama beralih menatap pemuda di depannya.

“Tidak.” Jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda pemilik warna netra yang serupa dengannya kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan membelai wajah Steve, “ _It’s okay_. Kau tidak perlu membohongi perasaanmu sendiri,” setelahnya iris biru itu menatapnya tajam, “Aku tahu rasanya.” Lanjutnya.

Penasaran di balik perkataan tersebut, Steve segera menyingkirkan tangan kekasihnya itu dan berkata,

“Apa maksudmu?”

Bucky segera mengulum senyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya, “Kau tahu bukan siapa dua orang yang sedang mengobrol di sana?” Steve spontan mengalihkan pandangannya pula melihat ke arah seberang.

“Clint dan Natasha?”

“Yap.”

“Jadi..?”

“Natasha adalah mantanku.”

Mendengar hal itu tentunya Steve langsung membelalakkan matanya, “Serius!?” ucapnya kaget.

“Lebih tepatnya, mantan dua tahun lalu.”

“Lalu.. bagaimana kalian bisa berpisah?”

“Dia termakan bujuk rayu seorang playboy brengsek yang bernama Clint Barton.”

“Dua tahun berlalu dan kau—“

“Masih mencintainya.”

Steve tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat mendengar penyataan itu, entah kenapa ia malah merasa—

“Lega?”

“Haaah?”

“Kau lega bukan saat tahu aku tidak menaruh hati padamu?” ucap Bucky sambil tersenyum. Pria berambut cokelat itu sekilas menatap wajahnya, “Aku pun sudah tahu sejak awal kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta padaku.”

**_BAM._ **

Terungkap sudah semuanya.

“Jadi, perkataanmu di taman kota waktu itu—“

“Hanya untuk menghiburmu,” jedanya sejenak. “dan juga untuk kebutuhan misiku.”

Sepertinya ia sudah mulai mengetahui arah dan maksud pembicaraan ini, meski kaget namun Steve bersyukur jika orang ini sudah menemaninya di masa-masa sulit saat Clint lebih memilih Natasha ketimbang dirinya.

“Apakah yang kau maksud rencana untuk memisahkan—”

“Dan merebut apa yang sebelumnya menjadi milik kita.” Sela Bucky mantap.

Seketika pria pemilik warna mata senada samudera itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya cukup menarik, “Mengapa harus menunggu dua tahun untuk merebutnya? Apa karena saat ini Clint yang menjadi kekasihnya, jadi kau mendatangiku seolah-olah sudah mencintaiku sejak lama _and then you confess,_ hingga kita sampai pada penawaran ini?”

“Jawabannya relatif.”

Alis Steve bertautan.

“ _First_ , Natasha sangat menyayangi si brengsek Barton. Jadi aku hanya bisa bersabar menunggu hubungan mereka berakhir. _Second_ , aku tahu jika Barton memiliki perasaan pada Nat saat kita menginjak bangku perkuliahan. Faktanya, aku baru tahu kalau si brengsek itu punya pacar yang saat ini berdiri di depanku, ralat, **mantannya**.” Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan penekanan pada kata mantannya. Mendengar kata mantan dan beberapa kali nama Clint dikatai brengsek oleh kekasihnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya geram, yah, hanya sedikit kesal. Namun pria bertubuh atletis itu memilih diam dan tidak ambil pusing.

“Akhirnya kalian putus sebulan lalu karena orang ketiga dan datanglah aku sebagai cinta yang baru untuk Steven Rogers.” lanjut Bucky.

Steve tentunya menahan tawa saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Bucky, 'sebagai cinta yang baru untuk Steven Rogers', Persetan! Meskipun sudah sebulan bersama, hatinya tetap memilih pria rambut _blonde_ di ujung sana untuk dijadikan pelabuhan terakhir sampai kapanpun.

Paling tidak ia harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mempertemukan dirinya dengan orang menyebalkan ini.

“Jadi intinya, kau memanfaatkanku Mr.Barnes?”

“Terserah kau mau menganggapnya bagaimana, jika kau tidak mau pun aku tidak masalah untuk memainkan _fake relationship_ ini lebih lama denganmu.”

Jika dipikir kembali, tidak ada salahnya menganggap James Buchanan Barnes sebagai rekan ketimbang kekasih jadi-jadian. Lagipula hati dan tujuan mereka pun sama. Bedanya, pria itu sudah lebih lama menunggu ketimbang dirinya.

Steve tersenyum simpul,

“ _When do we start_?”

.

Di balik pasangan yang bahagia ada mantan yang selalu menunggu untuk mendengar kata putus dan mencari cara untuk merajut kembali jalinan cinta yang sebelumnya terputus.

 

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya kesampean bikin fic staki indo ehehehehehehehehe (sebenernyaudahadasihdanwaktuitutapi pas lagingeditsalahmencetdaripreviewjadipostwithoutpreview....manakagabisadiapuspula)  
> Oke gue tau kalo couple steve clint itu crack abis, kalo dibikinnya tony ntar malah kurang srek dipasangin sama natasha kan wkwk, kecuali kalo mantannya si bucky pepper lah baru cocok ya, tapi gimana dong saya juga demen buckynat :))))  
> Dari banyak headcanon yang ada di kepala akhirnya milih cinta segi empat wkwk (sumpah rencana awal pengen bikin triangle love steve bucky rumlow..) //mungkin efek terlalu banyak nonton cinderella four knight  
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! :)


End file.
